


the pitch

by margesimpson



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: Data has made a decision and runs by it with Geordi.





	the pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I watched like two episodes of Star Trek The Next Generation and came up with this idea so sorry if there's any inaccuracies I'm a newb. Wrote this a few months ago too and not committed to making it a series so if anyone else wants to run with the idea I give you my blessing. There should be way more daforge out there.

Geordi was carefully slotting the last piece of his new miniature ship into place when Data approaches him. His passive posture and quiet movement do not deter Geordi from his task; he’s almost never surprised by Data. Almost.

“I have decided,” Data says, his tone as clinical as ever, “I will propose to you in 725 days.”

Geordi’s grip falters and the miniature captain’s hat falls with the tiniest clink on the floor. Data watches him clumsily climbing off of his stool to then search the floor for the period-accurate headwear. “You w-what? Propose? As in -?”

“Marriage, yes,” Data answers instinctively. “In which we are universally, legally and formally recognized as a union of two partners in a personal, typically romantic, relationship. I will propose this to you in, more specifically, 1 year, 11 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours, 53 minutes and,” Data pauses briefly to update the countdown, “15 seconds.”

Data methodically bends down, picks up the miniature hat and presents it to Geordi, who’s perspiration has visibly increased. “But…uh…um…I…” Geordi takes the piece and fumbles to stand upright on his two feet. He’s struggling to prioritize the hundreds of questions that have now followed Data’s question; all of them seemingly wanting to jump out of his mouth.

He turns to take the cloth used to polish the wood of his figurines to wipe the sweat off of his forehead before it touched his visor. “Why?” is what he could manage.

Data tilts his head, presenting himself to be seemingly considering the question, but both he and Geordi know his rapid thought progress has already determined a response the moment he uttered the question; it’s just out of courtesy for people, like Geordi, to follow the pace of Data’s conversation. “I do not understand the inquiry. Could you be more specific?”

Geordi chuckles, partly out of nervousness, and partly out of genuine affection he feels for Data’s naive social etiquette. “Why…such a specific deadline? Like, just under two years? Why…do you want to get married? Why are you telling me this? And-and,” Geordi feels his cheeks burning just below his visor, “why me?”

Data’s eyes seem to brighten from these questions, but that must be Geordi projecting. Data moves closer to Geordi as he repositions himself on his stool to then again place the hat on the tiny captain. Geordi wishes he was as confident and cool as the expression on his miniature Picard-look-a-like has. Data watches Geordi just over his shoulder before he answers.

“I had actually made this decision a month prior, so my proposal _is_ exactly 2 years from the moment I had made that decision. However, this had coincided with the ship’s crystal crisis. I had decided to prioritize my duty to the ship because although my informing you of this decision was delayed, the proposal itself was not.”

Geordi restrained a giggle bubbling in his chest from the thought that Data had been thinking of proposing to him for the past month. Every time he and Data had interacted; be it to do with the crisis, the ship’s maintenance, or simple update reports, Data had a marriage with Geordi on his mind. It was actually even longer than that, taking into account the time Data took to reach to this decision.

“Marriage is one of the fundamental concepts in human socio-cultural philosophy. I had determined that in order to fully comprehend humans so as to be an efficient representative of Starfleet and the Federation, that I must practice it. I had determined that of every individual I am familiar with, you are the best suited as my partner. Thus, I am going to propose to you.”

Geordi smiles at this and turns his front to Data, who steps back. “So, marrying me is just…practical? You don’t _want_ to?”

Data considers this for a moment and speaks carefully. “Not exactly…I have become…accustomed to your presence, Geordi. Our relationship has become part of my…routine. My…life, if you will. I have determined that committing to you for the rest of the duration of our collective lives is the only logical path to follow for me. I can not envision a life without you, Geordi, I have run every possible simulation, and anyone without you is…insufficient. I…suppose that…I do desire to marry you. In my own way.”

Geordi stares back at the tiny ship before him and feels that he could just jump on it and sail away into space with the improbable scenario he’s currently experiencing. Data had just straight up told Geordi that he _loves_ him – his best friend, his colleague, and Android.

“Sounds like you’re proposing to me right now.”

“Hm. I suppose so, but do not be mistaken. I have calculated that the allocated time before the proposal is the perfect time to court you using human tradition. It is also the perfect time for you to think through this proposition thoroughly so that when I do officially ask you, you will be satisfied with your conclusion.”

“Data…I-I don’t know what to say, really,” Geordi stammers, scratching at his temple. “You said you were courting me? Like, flowers and dinner and all that?”

Data nods. “That is correct.”

“Well, I mean,” Geordi wrings his hands in his lap, “it’s been a month and I haven’t noticed any bouquets at my station.”

Something flickers behind Data’s eyes again, and he steps closer to Geordi. It must be his imagination, Geordi reckons, but considering Data’s newfound sense of romance, maybe not. “That is also correct. I have been insufficient in my advances towards you. I shall compensate.”

Data then takes on of Geordi’s nervous hands and kisses the back of it. This makes Geordi jump. He then stares at Data in awe. Data then turns his hand and kisses his palm, seemingly purposeful in pressing his lips along Geordi’s love line. He then raises his lips to Geordi’s cheek. The kisses are chaste and careful, and Geordi would have said this was to be expected if this whole thing wasn’t so bizarre.

“I am propositioning you to add a romantic dimension to our relationship,” Data said against Geordi’s cheek. “Do you accept?”

Geordi smiles; his lips draw back to reveal his pearly white teeth in glee, excitement, and confusion. “I see no reason not to, so yes.”

Data nods, lets go of Geordi’s hand and steps back. “Excellent,” he says. He then turns to Geordi’s project and reaches for the figures that vaguely look like him and Data (which wasn’t at all intentional, Geordi swears) and places them together. He looks to Geordi then, and grins as a knowing gesture. “It is time for Spot’s bath, so I must take my leave. I will continue my courtship later. Evening, Geordi.”

“Evening,” Geordi says, totally at a loss of what else to say. When Data leaves, Geordi turns back to his ship and sighs.

“They always say you see the strangest things at sea, aye, boys?” Geordi says to no one, and receives no reply.


End file.
